Promesa de reencuentro
by Ex umbra
Summary: Yuuri gana la medalla de oro así que su decisión de abandonar el mundo del patinaje se vuelve mas firme, ¿Que es lo que piensa Viktor?, ¿Estará tranquilo ante esta decisión?


**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece, si lo hiciera a estas alturas posiblemente JJ ya hubiera tenido varios accidentes de gravedad (No es nada contra sus fans, solo no lo soporto) y Yurio estaría en una relación con Otabek o en un triángulo amoroso por Yuuri (aun no me decido).

 ****NOTAS**

*Suponiendo que la final se realizara en Rusia

 ****DEDICADO:** Esta historia está dedicada a Doni y Hetfield, chicas si no fuera por mis pláticas con ustedes nunca hubiera realizado este fanfic, las amodoro :3

 **PROMESA DE REENCUENTRO**

Viktor miro al cielo y soltó un suspiro, mirando un poco fascinado el vapor que escapaba de sus labios, estaba haciendo frio pero no hasta el punto de nevar y la luna llena que se alzaba en lo alto del cielo iluminaba a perfección aquel pequeño claro en medio del bosque, sonrió un poco, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía tranquilo, en completa paz.

-Hace mucho que quería traerte aquí- menciono mientras acariciaba con delicadeza el cabello de su acompañante- Este fue mi refugio, hasta que conocí las pistas de patinaje.

El peli-plateado se levantó del suelo dejando aun recostado a Yuuri y se dirigió al auto para buscar algo.

-Me alegra mucho haber compartido este momento tan especial contigo- susurro acercando su rostro al del castaño y depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

* * *

-Terminemos con esto después de la final- había dicho Yuuri con una pequeña sonrisa como si no estuviera destrozando mi mundo.

No quiero… ¿Por qué?... ¿No me amas Yuuri?

No pude evitar que las lágrimas se acumularan en mis ojos y cayeran como en muchos años no habían hecho.

Eres tan insensible.

Tu solo apartaste el flequillo de mi rostro sorprendido porque nunca me habías visto llorar pero aun así no hubo arrepentimiento en tu mirada. Habías tomado la decisión de alejarte de mi vida guiado por estúpidos pensamientos sobre lo que era mejor para mí.

Egoísta.

No entiendes que te necesito en mi vida, jamás comprendiste que no fuiste tú quien se aferró a mi como su tabla de salvación, sino que yo te utilice como la mía. Sin embargo ya nada importa porque sigues siendo tan egoísta como cuando en medio de una borrachera me pediste ser tu entrenador y después desapareciste de mi vida por un año.

Lo único bueno es que logre que retrasaras tu decisión con la promesa de que una vez que todo terminara ambos elegiríamos que hacer con nuestras vidas.

Ahora que estamos en la pista sinceramente no puedo pensar en nadie más a diferencia de ayer que me sentía fascinado por las rutinas de los demás hoy el temor de solo imaginar que me dejas no me deja concentrarme.

Te amo Yuuri, te amo más de lo que pensé que podía llegar a amar a alguien y observar tu rutina no hace más que reforzar mi pensamiento de permanecer siempre a tu lado, te mueves de una forma tan hermosa que hace que sienta orgulloso al saber que me la estas dedicando a mí, deseo que te sientas tan feliz como yo me siento contigo y si para eso debo regresar a la pista lo hare con gusto.

Pero aun no te puedo dejar ir.

Al encontrarme con Yurio prácticamente le suplico que te gane, que me ayude a retenerte por más tiempo en las pistas de patinaje y a mi lado, sé que este rubio malhumorado te admira por más que intente ocultarlo; incluso antes de la aparición de Otabek me hubiera atrevido a decir que te ama, por eso ambos seriamos unas almas perdidas si decides dejar este escenario, solo que a diferencia del quinceañero yo ya no tendría a nadie en quien apoyarme.

Sé que el hada rusa se esforzó, puedo notar su frustración tan grande como la mía mientras te observamos recibiendo tu medalla de oro, no me malentiendas amor, estoy sumamente feliz de que por fin cumplieras esta meta pero odio las consecuencias que va a traer consigo este premio, todo sería diferente si tan solo no hubieras pronunciado esas horribles palabras ayer por la noche.

Durante la conferencia Yuuri anuncia su intención de abandonar el mundo del patinaje, el mundo se vuelve loco y los reporteros comienzan a cuestionar implacablemente, después que mi cerdito diera por quinta ocasión la misma respuesta diciendo que simplemente pensaba que su tiempo sobre el hielo había llegado a su fin, comienzan a preguntarme sobre lo que pienso de esta situación.

Miento.

Les digo a todos que solo deseo que estés bien y que si piensas que es lo mejor yo siempre te apoyare, no menciono mi regreso a las competencias este es tu día y no pienso quitarte eso, la conferencia continua pero realmente no presto atención.

Por la noche nos dirigimos a mi apartamento y una vez más me dejas tenerte, pero me adviertes que será la última vez, mañana es el banquete y pasado mañana tomas un vuelo a un destino incierto, pues nos has dicho a todos que necesitas un tiempo a solas, incluso has hablado con tus padres para avisar que no regresaras inmediatamente a Japón.

Bien por mí.

Estamos en medio de la fiesta y prácticamente no hemos hablado, todo el mundo desea felicitarte por tu triunfo y todo el mundo desea hablar conmigo por mi próximo regreso, has aprovechado toda la noche esta oportunidad para mantenerte alejado de mí.

¿Tan poco te importo?

A pesar de que te has asegurado de no tocar ni una gota de alcohol te vez extremadamente feliz, hablando con todos, riendo sin importar que yo no estoy junto a ti. Es como si realmente todo lo que siempre quisiste de mí fuera la medalla y ahora no soy necesario, mientras tú lo eres todo en mi mundo.

Así que no me dejes Yuuri, no después de haber llegado a mi vida sin aviso y adentrarte en lo más profundo de mi corazón, no ahora que me diste motivos para disfrutar la vida, no cuando alejaste la soledad que por las noches me acosaba, ámame; por favor te lo suplico, ámame tanto como yo te amo a ti.

La tortuosa fiesta por fin termina, pero prefiero no esperar a que todos se retiren, me despido de unos cuantos y comienzo mi caminata al auto, el cual había dejado a unas cuadras del evento para que nadie lo notara, tengo que esperar a que te alejes de todos para buscarte pues has decidido pasar la noche en un hotel.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta?- pregunto cuando por fin te encuentro estacionándome junto a ti y bajando del carro.

-¿Y este auto?

-Es mío, aunque solo lo uso en ocasiones especiales- sonrió intentando darte confianza- Vamos solo quiero llevarte a un lugar para despedirnos bien.

-Creí que ya nos habíamos despedido- agachas la cabeza mientras comienzas a sonrojarte.

-Te prometo que será una despedida diferente- acaricio tu rostro.

-Está bien- susurras.

El camino hasta al claro es silencioso, pero a diferencia de antes este ya no es un silencio cómodo, es como si hubieras levantado una barrera entre nosotros.

Cuando por fin llegamos miraste a la luna sonriendo dulcemente, esta te ilumino dándote un majestuoso aspecto, ambos se parecen, ya que la luna brilla gracias al sol y tú brillaste gracias a que llegue a tu vida, pero ahora no importa.

-Es hermoso- murmuras admirando el lugar.

-Es uno de mis ligares favoritos- me acerco a ti.

-¿Uno de ellos?- siempre tan curioso.

-El primero es tu hogar porque fue donde convivimos, el segundo la pista porque me permite verte brillar y el tercero es este, que te guardara hasta mi regreso.

-¿De qué ha…- intentas preguntar algo pero mis labios sobre los tuyos lo impiden.

Mis manos en un principio se aferran a tus caderas para acercarte a mí, comienzo mi recorrido acariciando tu pecho sobre la tela, el ligero gemido que lanzas casi hace que pierda de vista mi propósito, deslizo mis manos hasta tu cabello el cual acaricio con ternura, mis manos regresan a tu cuello, mis dedos encajan perfectamente a su alrededor y presiono.

El beso se rompe cuando intentas alejarme en busca de aire pero no cedo en mi agarre, tus piernas comienzan a ceder haciendo que tu cuerpo quedara tendido en el claro pero ni así detengo mi tarea, veo como abres la boca con la esperanza de que el oxígeno llegue a tus pulmones pero me estoy asegurando que eso no suceda, tus labios se mueven pronunciando mi nombre y pidiéndome que pare, pero no puedo hacerlo porque si lo hago te iras.

Y yo no voy a dejarte ir.

* * *

-No te preocupes amor, regresare a patinar como lo prometí- menciona Viktor colocando el cuerpo de su amado en la cama subterránea que había preparado ese mismo día por la mañana.

Durante las siguientes dos horas se la pasó cubriendo con delicadeza el cuerpo de Yuuri con tierra, él nunca había sido de las personas aficionadas al ejercicio pero por su amado cerdito haría el esfuerzo.

Una vez terminada su tarea se para frente a aquella tumba, que guardaba al tesoro más grande de su vida.

-Prometo regresar en cuanto termine la temporada y lo hare con una medalla de oro dedicada a ti, así podrás estar feliz-dice con dulzura- Nos vemos pronto amor.

Regresa al auto tarareando con felicidad, por primera vez en varios días se sentía tranquilo.

 **FIN**

Esta es mi primera historia que no es un KarmaxNagisa, si les gusta les prometo que será la primera de varias y si no me regreso tranquilamente con los pequeños asesinos :D

¿Me merezco un review?


End file.
